ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven's Home: The Movie
Raven's Home: The Movie is an upcoming 2021 American family adventure comedy film based on the television series of the same name, developed by Jed Elinoff & Scott Thomas. The film stars the series' regular cast reprising their roles and features Margot Robbie, Ken Jeong, Bryce Dallas Howard, Jenny Slate, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox, Rainn Wilson, and Kristin Chenoweth. Synopsis When best friends Booker and Levi are kidnapped and are taken to an evil gorilla warehouse in Hawaii, run by the evil chairman, Dominic, the two boys, with the help of some new friends, go on an epic adventure to get back home to Chicago. However, Dominic sends out his evil gorilla henchmen to prevent Booker and Levi from getting back home. Cast * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter * Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter-Carter * Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter-Carter * Jayson Maybaum as Levi Grayson * Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley * Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson * Margot Robbie as Glory * Ken Jeong as Bill * Bryce Dallas Howard as Chrissy * Jenny Slate as Flo * Channing Tatum as Josh * Alicia Fox as Maggie * Rainn Wilson as Dominic * Kristin Chenoweth as Kate * Dylan Martin Frankel as Mitch Moseley * Jonathan McDaniel as Devon Carter * Jenna Davis as Sienna * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Zeena * Faly Rakotohavana as Miles * Eliza Pryor as Isabella * Travis Burnett as Tanner * Nathan Blaiwes as The Guntz * Donovan Whitfield as Curtis * Brian George as Dr. Sleevemore * Kylie Cantrall as Jasmine * Anthony Alabi as Coach Spitz * Kaliko Kauahi as Principal Kwan * Mike Massimino as Jimmy O'Malley * Cece Abbey as Jamie * Jason Rogel as Sebastian * Michelle Williams as Shinée Dubois Rating The film is rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America. Production Development On May 1, 2020, Disney, Raven-Symoné, Issac Ryan Brown and Jayson Mayabum were planning to make a feature film adaptation for their TV series, Raven's Home, which debuted on Disney Channel on July 21, 2017. Casting The cast of the show will reprise their roles. On July 3, 2020, it was announced that Margot Robbie and Rainn Wilson joined the voice cast. By July 15, actors Ken Jeong and Jenny Slate joined the cast. On July 22, Bryce Dallas Howard, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox and Kristin Chenoweth have joined the cast. Filming Filming began in July 2020 in Chicago, Hawaii, San Francisco, Las Vegas and Kansas before wrapping on November 2020. Release The movie will be released on August 13, 2021. The film will be preceded by Milo to the Rescue, a short film based on Milo Murphy's Law. Home media Raven's Home: The Movie will be released on Digital HD on November 8, 2021 and DVD, Blu-ray and 4K UHD Blu-ray on November 15, 2021 by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Raven's Home: The Movie/Home media Transcript Raven's Home: The Movie/Transcript Quotes Raven's Home: The Movie/Quotes Trailer Transcript Raven's Home: The Movie/Trailer transcripts Gallery Raven's Home: The Movie/Gallery Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Disney Channel Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action Category:Live-action films Category:Family films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:Non-Fanon Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:3D films Category:Bszabo15's Ideas Category:Dolby Cinema Category:Rated G Category:G-Rated films Category:IMAX Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Good ideas Category:Raven's Home